Metalwrath
=Personality= =History= Human Life - He'd like to think that his name was Jack. Forsaken Unlife (Pre-Death Knight) - Once freed from the Lich King's initial grasp, Metalwrath completely forgot his own name, and dubbed himself Constantine. Upon his awakening in the town of Brill, he sought to understand what his undeath truly meant. He became a student to the Apothecaries once he discovered the Undercity and learned the details or his people and of the magic gained through undeath. He quickly proved to be quite adept, becoming a head Apothecary. His name was well-known in the Undercity, yet he still wished to discover more about death and the undeath condition. He wished to know the secrets of undeath. Constantine was posted at the Bulwark pending a Scourge attack. He found it necessary to be near the Scourge in order to better study and learn about undeath and how to enhance it or speed up the process of bringing about a new plague. The attack was more than the Bulwark's defences could handle. The defenders, composed mostly of members of the Argent Dawn, were vanquished and the battlefield desecrated. Upon being impaled by a Scourge Elite, Constantine was killed almost instantly. Almost. Death Knight Unlife - As you can imagine, a Head Apothecary is a rather valuable addition to the Scourge. His abilities were so that the Lich King wished to try him as one his most elite class, a Death Knight. Constantine was painfully tried and tested to match the mettle of the rest of the Lich King's elite brand of Warriors. He came to learn the ways of the Death Knight, gravitating towards the path of Unholy-Necromancy. He learned to raise ghouls for a brief amount of time-a power that he only dreamed about while under his own will. Soon enough he learned to craft Gargoyles, bring about plagues, and even resurrect a permanent ghoul. The powers were all that he imagined-but at a price. He was losing his free will, but even worse, his morality. He was remorseless in his killings, never once feeling guilt or empathy. Upon his final mission, he was intercepted by Commander Morgaine of the Ebon Nights. They promised him his free will in return for his help in a rebellion against the Lich King. He was inclined to take this offer-after all, he had already learned all that he could from the Scourge. After the uprising was completed, he donned his new name: Metalwrath, symbolic of his callousness towards all life. He now journeyed into the world to further attune his powers of Unholy and Blood magic, slaughtering all who stood in his way. Metalwrath was thought by himself and all that meant him to be completely unsympathetic. This seemed true until the wading times of his travels in Zangarmarsh. The berzerking Bog Lords had terrorized the people of Sporegarr, eating the fledgelings for food and usurping their home territories. For the first time since Metalwrath's human existence, which he cannot remember, he felt empathy for the creatures, seeing a race that was completely free of faults or convictions. In a rare moment of valor, he ravaged the Bog Lords, saved the offspring of the peoples, gathered mature spore sacks containing the unborn Sporelings, and helped the Sporelings recuperate. This was the first time Metalwrath intentionally helped any one in his unlife. He still feels a special connection to the people of Sporegarr and holds their best interest, but he veils this from himself and others. He still believes that he is completely devoid of any positive emotions and only seeks knowledge-especially of that concerning death. Only one person has ever seen through the ruse that even he cannot see through.